Caught Between Love and Duty
by June Marrie
Summary: What happens to a girl when she falls in love with a man who is assigned to kill the one she holds closest to her heart?
1. Prelude

**Diclaimer: I do not own Kenji and I never will. :(**

**A/N: This is the first fanfic that I have ever written so please let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Prelude**

"Oh my god! It's 7:30! We're leaving in 30 minutes and I still have to pack and shower!" I exclaimed as I looked at my alarm clock.

I jumped out of bed, ran upstairs, grabbed my clothes from the laundry room, ran back downstairs, and started to pack. I was running all over the place. By the time I was done packing I had 5minutes to shower and put my stuff in the car. So I hauled everything upstairs and out the door. 2 minutes left. I run back downstairs and hopped into the shower. I got out, dried off, and got dressed. Times up but my parents aren't yelling at me to hurry up. I run upstairs to find dad on the phone still in his pj's and my mom just starting to pack.

"Aren't we supposed to be leaving right about now?" I asked gasping for air.

" Yes, but there is so much to do before we leave for Rhode Island that we're running a little behind." My mom explained.

"Well couldn't you have told me this so I wasn't in so much of a hurry?" I ask regaining my breath.

" I didn't know you were up sweetie." She said kindly. "Can you please feed your dogs and cats, and put the dishes away?"

"Sure mom." I said irritably. So I went ahead and put the dishes away and fed the cats. Then I ate some sausage and eggs for breakfast then fed the dogs. So from about 8:00am to about 1:00 pm I was doing last minute chores and putting stuff into the car. At about 1:30pm we left. My insistent dad wanted to get to Des Moines, Iowa (500 miles) away that day.

………………………………...………………………………...

Hi. My name is Melissa Kay Johnson. I live in the little town of Lisco, NE. I'm 16 years old and I am going to be a Junior this next school year. I have golden brown hair and hazel eyes. I'm about 5' 6 ½". My parents names are Kevin Line Johnson and Katherine Ann Johnson. Kevin is 6'1". He has jet black hair and jade green eyes. He is 34 years old. He collects license plates, signs, and bottles. We're going to Rhode Island so that he can go to a show and buy some more of the just mentioned items. He farms and ranches and owns a couple of motel chains. Katherine is about 5'8". She has dusty blonde hair and light blue eyes. She is 32 years old. She collects snowmen and many other little trinkets. She raises paint horses and does a lot of what a normal at home mother would do. Well enough about me on with the story.

We had to stop in Oshkosh ,NE to give my Uncle Howard a check. Then he thought he was going to come with us. So he hopped in and after about 50 miles he wanted out. So we left him at his friends house in Sutherland, NE. The only thing that ran through my mind was "What! Are you crazy? Your going to back out on an opportunity like this!" Well any way life went on. We did in fact make it to Des Moines, Iowa that night. Man was I tired and ready for a real bed to sleep on. I was discouraged however when dad told me that we would be leaving around five the next morning.

Well the next morning we were up bright and early to travel once again. This time however our destination was some where near New Port, Rhode Island. On our way, to my pleasant surprise, we stopped at Ellis Island in New York. I got to see the Statue of Liberty and the place where so many foreigners traveled through before. I was amazed at how real these things looked in person. Well much to my disdain we had to leave right away if we were going to get to our destination on time. Little did we know that we were about to get lost, in the Bronx of New York City, New York…… at night. I was scared out of my mind. I thought that we were never going to get out of there. On top of that my parents were arguing about where they were going to go and where the hell we were. I simply told them not to worry but of course, as usual, I was told to shut up and not to worry about it.

Late that night we pulled into Newport, Rhode Island absolutely exhausted. Fortunately, for me, I didn't have to get up early the next morning for any reason. That morning dad had left to go to the auction and mom had gone downstairs to have some breakfast. I woke up completely confused, at first, as to where I was. When I had finally realized I was just in our hotel room, I got out of bed and decided that going for a swim would be nice. By this time my mom had returned to the room. So I got on my swimming suit and told my mom where I was going and headed downstairs to the pool area. When I got there I was surprised to see a few people already there, but there was one person, however, who had caught my eye. I was mesmerized by his beautiful intense violet eyes, his long, silky, wet, fire red hair, his well built, toned body, fair but smooth skin, and last, but not least, his full, lush, pink, lips. He was drop dead gorgeous. While I was busy wondering what he was like I didn't even take the time to notice that he was staring right back at me. It was at the moment when our eyes met that I realized that I had been staring. I instantly started to blush a deep red. I tried to look away but I couldn't will my self to do so.

Then all of a sudden I was shy and aware of my horrid appearance and how stupid I must have looked. I had stopped in mid-walk, with my mouth wide open and eyes wide. I quickly got my composure back and forced myself to react to this boys eye contact. I, as easily as possible, walked up to him and quietly said, "I'm so sorry that I was staring it's just…..never mind forget it." Then I added, "I am sorry though, I truly am." I was about to walk away when he said in a baritone voice, "No it's ok. I was doing it to. So I guess I should be apologizing as well. So, I'm sorry."

"Oh. It's ok. I just saw your eyes….. and I guess…. I…. just got lost in them and….." I started then gasped as I realized what I was saying. " OH MY GOD! Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah you did." He said honestly while chuckling with an innocent look on his face. "But it's ok, because you said what I was thinking about you."

"Really?" I asked with a hopeful look. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes of course I do. I could never lie to someone who is as beautiful as you." He answered with a kind smile.

"Oh WOW!" I exclaimed. 'Is this guy for real?'

"What?" He asked trying to foreign innocence.

"Oh. It's just that I've never been told that before….. and I guess I'm just really surprised and flattered that you think that." I answered shyly.

"Really? Well I find that hard to believe because you really are a beautiful young lady, that you are." He replied in a slightly different tone of voice. I then looked away and started to blush. I didn't know what it was but something in his voice had changed and what was up with this sudden weird talk of his. I was really confused. I could have sworn that he hadn't sounded or talked like that just a second ago. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" a kind but caring voice asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." I replied quickly, but then added, "I was just……thinking" I looked back up at him when I realized that our faces were only inches apart. I turned an even deeper red (if that was even possible).

"Oh? Do you mind me asking what you were thinking about?" He asked curiously.

"Oh it was nothing important." I said a little to quickly to be convincing. Then right before he could say something else I added, "It was just something that you said earlier. That's all." 'OK WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! Why do I feel like I have to tell him what I'm thinking about'

"What was it that I said?" He asked mischievously.

"Well…..It's just…… that you added…. Oh never mind it's not important." I replied. I was starting to get flustered. I don't know why I was acting this way. I mean it's not like I have never dated before it's just it was something about this guy the way he acted and spoke was just….. intoxicating. I was starting to think that I must be dreaming because I realized that we had been looking into each other's eyes ever since I had looked back up and that we were still inches apart. Let me tell you what, I was in no hurry to look or move away.

"Well if you don't want to tell me that's all right, that it is." He answered back in a husky whisper. 'Oh my gosh that is so cute how he says that.' He started to close the gap between us when I heard, "MELISSA! GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT OVER HERE!" Oh great. A perfect moment ruined by my mother.

"I'm sorry, I have got to go." I said hurriedly but quietly. "By the way my name is Melissa"

"Mines Kenji." He replied while moving a little ways away from me. I started to walk away when he asked, "Do you want to meet up later on tonight, Maybe right here, by the pool at, let's say, eight?"

"I would love to, but I don't know if I can get away from my parents. I will try though." I answered. "Hope to see you then!"

"I hope to see you too, that I do." He replied. I started to walk towards my mom again thinking 'why me lord? Why me? We were so close to kissing. Wait a minute. KISSING!?!?!?! It's not that I haven't done it before, but I mean we had just met and here we were going to kiss. What is wrong with me I can't believe that I almost did that with a complete stranger, but a very cute stranger at that. No! Bad Melissa! Bad!' Then I heard my mom say, "What were you doing so close to that complete stranger? You should know better than to be talking to them! On top of that you were a little to close to him young lady!" I could tell that it was going to be a long night and hard to get away from her when eight came around.


	2. Hidden Motive

**A/N: Well this the next chapter. I realize that these are short, but i promise that they will get longer. Well Please review and let me know how good or bad it is.**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Kenji...but i don't.**

**Hidden Motive**

"Kenji…. Kenji….. Kenji. What an amazing name. It must be foreign. I have never heard it before." I said dreamily looking at the ceiling, and yes I was talking to myself. My parents had stepped out to go to the bar for a little bit. So I was left alone in our room. Don't even ask how I got out of that whole mess with my mom. Let's just say that it took a lot of easy trending. It was twenty till eight and I was getting excited about the meeting that was coming up. I had changed back into my swim suit with a white tank top and short blue jeans shorts over top of it. I kept looking at the clock willing it to speed up so that I could go see him. Well by 10 minutes to eight I had grown to impatient and I went ahead and went downstairs to the pool . I went over to the spot where we had been talking earlier on that morning. I sat down and started to think about what we could talk about this time. 'Maybe I could ask him what he likes to do and what grade in school he is in. That kind of stuff should keep the distance between us good.' Okay, I know that your probably now saying, "Wait a minute didn't she say that she didn't mind that closeness?" Well yes I didn't and I still wouldn't mind it. It's just that it was very nerve wracking to be that close to him. I just couldn't think straight.

Well anyways, I sat down on one of the lounge chairs and leaned back. I closed my eyes and just relaxed.

..………………………………...

'So her name is Melissa. That's a different name, but I like it. I don't know why I do. I just do. She is also very beautiful. Her eyes were such a pretty hazel color and her long golden blonde hair that seems to have some dark brown highlights and her….. "So how did it go?" Asked a deep voice.

"Just as planned master." I replied. "She has no clue who I am and I think she liked what she saw."

"Good. Keep it up and don't find yourself falling for this girl or you will pay greatly. This mission is to important for a stupid screw up."

"I know and I understand. I don't have any feelings for people anyways, remember? I kill without having a second thought and without regret. Don't worry, it will stay under control." I replied darkly.

"Good. I will be keeping an eye on your mission as it progresses. Good day"

"Good day." I replied to the already closed door. 'So he thinks that I'm going to fall for this girl huh? I'll prove him wrong…….. I hope. I can't deny that I was thinking about her before he came in but that was just me recognizing my subject. Wasn't it? I should already know it. I've been researching for this mission for months. I already knew what she and her family looked like. Oh well. It's best not to dwell on it.' I looked at the clock to realize that it was a quarter after eight. 'Shit now I'm late. I hope she is still there'  
………………………………...

There was blood all over the place. In my hair, on my clothes, on my face, and everywhere around me. 'Where am I? How did I get here?'

I looked up and I saw a big blurry shape in front of me. I tried to make it out , but then I felt something grab my shoulders and start shaking me. I started to scream. 'What the hell is going on!" I cried out in my mind.

I woke up screaming and felt hands on my arms. I started to struggle. I was throwing punches and kicks anything to get out of this persons grasp. Then that's when I heard him say, "Stop struggling! It's just me, Kenji. I'm not going to hurt you." I started crying then and fell into his embrace. I know that I shouldn't have done that, but I needed someone to lean on. I had no idea what the dream was about or what it meant, but it scared me to think about it. "Ssshhh. It's okay. I'm here for you. Don't worry about anything. Nothing can get to you as long as I'm here." Kenji whispered softly into my ear.

I felt warm and safe in his embrace. I really felt loved and cared for. My tears started to slow down after a few minutes of being in his arms. I could feel him stroking my hair with one hand and rubbing soothing circles on my lower back with the other. Then he asked in a soft voice, " Are you going to be okay now?"

"Yeah." I said quietly in a relaxed voice. I really didn't want to move. I really liked this feeling I was getting. I felt as if I could stay like this forever.

"We probably should go somewhere that no one can see how close we are and report it back to your parents." Kenji suggested in a concerned voice.

"Oh. Yeah. That's probably a good idea." I said with understanding. "However we need to keep track of time. My parents are at the bar, but my mom has never been one to stay there for long. They have already been there for about an hour. So I would guess 2 more hours till she comes back so we should plan to be back by then." I explained nervously. I was so afraid that he would change his mind knowing that information but I was surprised when he took my hands and helped me stand up and linked our arms and started to walk towards the back exit. I was looking at him with astonishment. I couldn't believe how bold he was being. This wasn't normal custom, but I wasn't going to argue. I liked how close we were. I turned my gaze forward again. We walked in companionable silence for awhile. Then, out of no where, He pulled me into an embrace with our faces only inches apart. We were looking deep into each others eyes. While I was looking I noticed that his eyes held much sadness mixed with pain, but that only came through his eyes for a split second then it was replaced with love, caring, and happiness. I was a little taken aback. I mean how can you be sad one second and then loving and happy the next. Before I could ask him anything he closed what little space there was between our lips and gave me a chaste kiss. I had closed my eyes and gave into it, but before I could kiss him back he pulled away. I opened my dazed eyes and silently pleaded with him for another kiss. To my utter and complete joy, he came in again to kiss me. This time I was ready and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him in for a deeper kiss. He willingly obliged. I found my self lost in that kiss I don't even know how long we kissed. What I do know is that it was the most amazing kiss I had ever received. When we finally pulled apart we were both a little breathless. Then, all of a sudden, I realized that I was laying on the ground with him on top of me. 'When did we get here? I really don't remember that happening.' I thought to myself.

"Kenji, I have never felt this way before. No man has been able to do this to me. I don't even remember how we got into this position." I told him breathlessly.

"Me either. No women has ever had this strong or quick of an effect on me. I don't know what it is about you , but you make me feel like I can be myself around you. I have never been able to do that before and I thank you from the bottom of my heart." He replied just as breathless, but also with a tint of sadness in his voice. Even though it was dark, I could see tears welling up in his eyes. As soon as I saw that, I knew that there was so much more to him that I wanted to know. I didn't want to ruin the mood so instead of asking questions I just pulled him into a loving embrace. His head was resting on my chest and his arms were wrapped around me as well. I noticed a wetness on my shirt and I could feel his ragged breathing. I knew that he was crying. I was so surprised by his sudden reaction that I couldn't help, but ask, "Why are you crying?"

"Many reasons. Mostly because I don't feel that I am worthy of this kindness that you are showing because of the sins that I have and am still committing." Came his muffled reply.

I gently pushed his head away from my chest and looked deep into his eyes and asked, "What kind of sins could you commit that you would feel unworthy of my kindness?" Instead of answering me he stood up pulling me up with him. He pulled me in for another deep but short kiss and took my hand and started leading me back towards the motel. Finally, after a long, uncomfortable silence, he calmly said, "I would rather you not know what sins I have and still commit. It will be safer and better for you. I'm sorry I wish I could tell you but I just don't want this burden to be on your shoulders unless necessary."

"Okay. I understand. I just hope that someday you will trust me enough with your secret. I want to be here for you and help you in any way I can." I replied giving him a look of concern and understanding. We walked the rest of the way back to the motel in silence. We walked into the lobby hand in hand. I was about to head to my room when he tugged on my hand and asked, "May I walk you to your room?"

"I would like that." I replied kindly. I lead him all the way to my room on the 2nd floor. When we were in front of room number 210 I said, "Here we are. Would you like to come in for a minute?"

"I would love to, but what about your parents?" He asked curiously.

"Oh yeah." I replied disappointment in my voice. I had looked down at my feet tears starting to well in my eyes. "Well then I guess that this is where we part then."

"Please don't cry." He pleaded placing his hand under my chin and lifting my face up so that we were looking into each others eyes. "We can see each other tomorrow. I promise. I will meet you in our usual spot at 3:00 p.m. If you can make it that is."

"I will definitely try." I whispered back. I then leaned in for a kiss good night, but I heard noise within my room. I turned toward the door and saw that the handle was moving down. I turned around to get a quick goodnight kiss, but Kenji was already gone. When I turned back toward the door my mom was standing in the door way. "Who were you talking to?" She asked curiously but sternly.

"No one." I replied. "Just to myself like always."

"Okay if you say so." She answered unbelieving. "Come in and go to bed."

"Okay." I said while I entered the room. 'Goodnight Kenji. I can't wait for tomorrow'  
………………………………...

'Wow that girl is so amazing. I just wish I didn't have to do all this for an undercover reason. I wish that I could love her without having to worry about my assignment.' Kenji thought as he walked down the hallway on floor 3. He was headed to his room for the night. He was tired, but glad that he had gotten to spend some time with Melissa today and would be able to spend time with her again tomorrow. There was only one problem….. He was supposed to get close to her and get her to trust him. It was all apart of his assignment. 'Why me and why this girl? I have had many similar assignments, but I have never felt like this towards any of them. What is wrong with me?'

"What are you thinking about?" a deep mysterious voice asked from a dark corner of Kenji's room.

"You can never mind your own business can you?" Kenji replied in a monotone voice.

"Maybe but if it has anything to do with that girl you better get over it and you better do it quickly." He replied in a serious tone. "Besides you aren't allowed to love and if that is where this relationship with this girl is going then stop or you know the consequences." "Yeah I know." Kenji replied calmly. 'I really wish he would just leave me alone I already know that she will be in danger if I keep this thing up with her. What ever this thing might be. What is this thing between us anyways? Do I really "love" her?'

"There you go again lover boy. You better get your head out of the clouds and concentrate on your mission. If you don't I will have to have a talk with the boss man. Well I will let you go back to doing whatever it was that you were doing. I will talk to you later. Bye." The man said.

'Thank god he is gone. He's right though. I do need to concentrate on my mission. It's just so hard with her around. I don't understand why, but I just get so happy and distracted and I don't mean a fake happiness. It's a true one. One that I could live with for the rest of my life, but I can't and never will get that happiness that I so desire.


	3. Suprise!

**Hey everyone! Sorry this has taken me so long to write and post this chapter. I've been so busy lately. I actually have got a lot of the later chapters written already so when I get to that point I will be post faster. I know these first few chapters have been lame, but there getting better. Hope you enjoy this! Also there is some Lime content so if u dont want to read it i have it pointed out.**

**Disclaimer: I own Kenji. Of course I do. mmmahhhhh…… a glare from the dark. OKAY! OKAY!! I don't own him:'( Life is so cruel sometimes!**

**Surprises!**

'I wonder what he's doing right now. I bet that he is awake and maybe taking a shower. Oh I can't believe that I just thought that! Bad me! Bad! I can't believe this. I'm day dreaming about a guy I've only known for a day. Wait not even a day yet. Wow! Cupid sure as hell shot me in the butt good this time.' I thought while I smiled. I was sitting in my room attempting, but not succeeding, to read a book.

"Melissa! What have you been doing this morning?" My mom asked as she walked in the door.

"Nothing as usual mom." I replied. "What about you?"

"Oh I went with your dad over to the show and looked at everything like every year. There were some pretty interesting things there. I think your dad is getting me into these things." She said snickering. "Oh well. The only thing that's bad about them is that they cost a lot of money and they take up a lot of space."

"Yeah…" I said half listening to her talk. 'I really don't care what she says about that. It doesn't interest me like it does her and dad.' "Well I'm going to go for a walk around the motel ok? I will check in every now and again."

"As long as your not talking with that weirdo then I don't care." She replied rudely.

"I won't be." I replied through gritted teeth. 'How dare she say that about Kenji! She knows nothing about him. Well I guess I really don't either, but I know that he wouldn't try to hurt me.' I stalked out of the room and headed toward the lobby. 'I really wonder what he meant last night when he said that he was committing sins and that he couldn't tell me. I know we just met and all, but I truly care about him. I want to help and support him in any way that I can. Maybe I should ask him about it today. I know that it would be rude when he said that he didn't want me to know. However, he didn't want me to know because he was afraid that I would get hurt. I think I will ask him. I just can't help, but wonder what could be so bad that he would feel unworthy of my love and feel as if I would be in danger if I knew. I just don't know what to think.' By this time I had made my way back to the 2nd floor and getting ready to go up to the 3rd floor. That's when I started to wonder 'Where is his room at? It has to be somewhere in this motel. Maybe if I wander through the halls enough I will see him leave his room and we could meet early. That would be fun. I think I will do that. Well here I go. Maybe this is my lucky floor.' When I got there I looked around and saw an inactive floor. No one was about. I sighed sadly and turned to go back down the stairs when I heard the ding of the elevator. I whirled back around and peeked out from behind the door frame and saw a red-head come out of the elevator. 'WOW! I've got some good luck!" I started to step out of the doorway to make my presence known when I saw some other man with him. I stopped myself before I really made any movement and stared in question. The man that he was with appeared to be much older than he was. 'This is really odd. Maybe I should ask Kenji why he is here? I mean he almost seems business like right now. Should I say something to him?….. No I don't think I better. They look pretty serious. Maybe I can follow them to his room and listen outside the door? Well, I'm going to try.' So I counted how many doors that they went down and as soon as the door was shut I crept into the hallway and counted my way to the door. It said 310. 'What a concept. We are in the same room, but on a different floor.' I quietly leaned my head up against the door and listened intently.

"So you have introduced yourself to the targets weakness. Did it go as planned?" a deep voice, that obviously belonged to the other man, asked.

"Yes Sir. It did. In fact it went better than planned. The weakness' reaction was better than could have been expected. It is mesmerized. It doesn't suspect anything yet and it won't."

"Great! However your master has mentioned to me that you seem to be distracted by the weakness. Is this true?"

"No. It's just…..wait…" I heard Kenji cut himself off and I heard footsteps coming toward the door. I freaked out and turned to go back toward the stairs. I started to run when my wrist was caught in a firm hand and it yanked me back so that I was facing the person who grabbed me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I opened my eyes and realized that it was Kenji. 'Is he mad? Are our little meeting done for?' I looked right into his eyes, but once I saw that his eyes held a look of death in them I looked away scared and started to cry. I then heard him say in an icy voice, "What were you doing listening to us talking?"

"I heard voices and I was bored and curious. I'm so sorry please forgive me!!! I had no right!" I cried miserably. Then he roughly lifted my chin up so that I would look him in the eyes. They softened for a moment and it seemed as if he was pleading with me to play along with him or maybe he was saying that he was sorry. I wasn't sure. Whatever it was he did not voice it in words and his eyes changed back to the old evil glare of death. I started to shake. He then let me go and said in a stern voice, "Get out of here and don't tell anyone of what you have heard."

"Yes…ssss Sir. I'm ssssooo sssorry." I stammered. I turned and ran down the first flight of stairs scared out of my mind. I stopped when I got to the second floor and I collapsed and just sat there balling and shaking.  
………………………………...

'What was she thinking! I can't believe she would try to listen to our conversation. She's lucky Kodji didn't tell me to kill her. I would have had no choice, but to listen to him.' I let out a deep sigh. 'I guess we're going to have to have a serious conversation when I find her.' "Kenji! Is the wench gone?" I heard Kodji ask in a monotone voice.

"Yes sir. She is and don't worry, I'm pretty sure that she didn't hear anything." I replied smoothly.

"You had better track her down and make sure that she didn't, because if she did you know what you have to do."

"I know and if she heard anything I will do just that."

"Good. Let's go back to your room so that I can explain to you the changes in your mission."

"Changes? What are you talking about?"

"You will see"  
………………………………...

About a 20 minutes later I heard footsteps and I stopped crying and looked up to see Kenji standing there. I froze. I didn't know how to react. My face adopted a look of fear. I finally looked into his eyes to see that he had a hurt look in them. He knelt down in front of me and reached a hand out to touch my face, but I pulled it away. "Why?" I whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I had to. My boss was there. Look It's really hard to explain, but if I hadn't of done that, you would probably be dead. I was trying to protect you…..I never meant to scare or hurt you."

"I don't understand." I answered as my tears started to spill from my eyes again. Then Kenji gently grabbed my elbows and made me stand up. He lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him once again. "Look…I'm so sorry Melissa. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do that. I never wanted to hurt you. If you will accept my apology, I will gladly try to cheer you up and make this better."

"Okay, but answer one question for me?"

"Okay. That seems only fair. Shoot."

"Why are you here in New Port?"

"Ummm. I'm really not supposed to…" He started, but I cut in and said, "NO! Tell me. I tired of you side stepping my questions. It makes you seem so suspicious."

"Okay. I'm here on a mission. I'm supposed to be picking up an important package for my boss. It just so happens that it is taking me longer than usual to do it because the people are being very difficult. May we please go somewhere more private now?"

"Fine, but don't think of doing anything funny." I replied.

"Thank you. Once again I am sorry for everything." he said as he grabbed my hand and led me back upstairs. "Wait? Isn't your boss up there?" I asked scared once again.

"No. He isn't staying here. He is staying at the Marriott down the street. I promise you will be safe once we get to my room. Ok?"

"Ok." I answered quietly. He led me all the way into his room. Then he turned around and looked out the door to make sure no one was watching and shut and bolt locked the door. My heart started to pound again. "Why did you lock it?" I asked trembling.

"Please Melissa. I'm not going to hurt you ok. I just locked it because some of my colleagues have a key to my room and I don't want them getting in. If they saw you here it would spell disaster for me and you. Like I said last night I'm trying to protect you ok. So the less information you know the better for you and me ok? Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I think so. I just wish you could tell me. It's so hard not knowing what's going on, but I will live. By the way…." I started and Kenji looked up at me and I continued, "I forgive you." He didn't say anything he just came up to me and took me into a big embrace. I circled my arms around his waist and held him close. Once again I felt his tears on my shoulder and without pulling away I asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so glad that you forgive me. That I am." He replied through his tears. He nor I said anything more. We just stood there holding each other for awhile. Kenji pulled away first, but only enough to look into my eyes. Then I heard something inside me say, 'Kiss him. You know you want to and you know that is what he is asking for.' I listened to the voice and leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. I felt one of his hands move to my cheek and felt him kissing me back. His hand then moved to the back of my head to pull me into a deeper more passionate kiss.

**Mini Lime**

I realized that we were slowly moving toward his bed. I also realized that he had the suite room. I was surprised but was more surprised when he gently laid me down on his bed and laid on top of me. However he made sure to not put all of his weight on my smaller fragile frame. He propped himself up with his elbows on each side of my head. I felt a blush growing on cheeks. I couldn't believe we were on HIS bed in HIS room. ALONE. Yet I was happy about it at the same time. I loved it when we were this close. He was smiling at me with a look of love and longing in his eyes. He lifted his right hand and started to stroke my cheek lovingly. My eyes fluttered shut at the feeling while I let my head lean into his hand. Then I reached both my hands up. One went to his cheek and the other to his well built chest. The hand that was on his cheek started to brush back his bangs from his face while the hand on his chest sat there while the thumb made soothing circles on it. He let out a relaxed sigh and leaned back down to kiss me again. I wrapped one arm around his back and the other around his neck to make it a more passionate kiss. I felt him lift his hips up a bit and one of his hands going down to the hem of my white tank top and start to pull up on it. He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes and asked in a husky voice, "May I?" 'It's so cute that he stopped to ask. What a Romeo.' I breathlessly answered, "Yes. You may."

So he continued to lift my tank top up and over my breasts. I let out a small quiet moan when he gently, but slowly ran his ruff calloused hand up my side and barely touched my nipple on his way down my breast. I started to shiver. I had never been touched like this before, but if felt amazing. He bent his head down and started placing soft, tender kisses along my breasts, down to my naval and back up. I couldn't help but let out a louder moan of pleasure. I could feel him smile against my skin as he worked his way up to where my top was and he lifted me up enough so that he could take it the rest of the way off. While he did this his mouth never left my skin. He continued his journey upward and worked his way up my neck and behind my ear and then he came around and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. (**End of Lime**) That's when there was a loud knock on the door. We both jumped up and I grabbed my tank top and started to try to pull it on. He grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom and pointed his finger and I instantly went in without questioning him. He then brought the same finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet. I nodded to show him that I knew what he meant. Then the door shut in my face and the room was dark. I heard him walk to the door calmly saying, "Coming." I heard him open the door and then heard Kenji gasp.

"What happened to you Hatuki?" Kenji asked startled.

"I….. tri…ed to…. take out….. the target,…… but I….. failed." He said through gasps of breath. "I'm sorry…… Kenji. I….. should have…….let you take…..care….of…it…." He said. Then I heard a loud THUMP. 'OH MY GOD!!!!' "Kenji!?!?!" I cried through the door. I heard him coming back toward the bathroom. When he opened the door I flew into his arms and asked, "What happened?"

He wrapped his arms around me and calmly said, " It's ok. I think he just passed out is all. I need to treat his wounds though. You probably should go back to your room now."

"He's just injured? Then let me help!" I begged Kenji.

"No. I will call one of my other colleagues and have them help me, but thank you for offering."

"Please. I can help. I want to help." I begged again. "Please let me into your life a little bit more."

"I'm sorry Melissa. Please just go back to your room and I will come to you later." He bargained with me.

"Okay, but Kenji? What was he talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it ok. How about we met at the diner in the lobby at 8:00 P.M.?" He asked while holding the sides of my arms.

"Okay. Yeah that would be fine." I calmly answered him. He leaned in to give me a goodbye kiss then let go of me completely. I walked out of his room filled with so many questions.

**A/N: Ok. I hope you guys liked this chapter. On the plus side I got 6 pages written! YESSSS!!!!! LOL. Ok. Please review.**


	4. The First Date

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry this has taken me so long to get posted. Once again I have been busy with school and music contests. Well I have sucessed to make this chapter even longer than any of the others. **

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish I still do not own Kenji. I also do not own Tourniquet.**

**The First Date**

'How am I going to explain this all to Melissa without giving away what I do? No matter what happens she can't find out. I have no idea how I'm supposed to keep this mission for how long Kodji wants me to all the plans that he has for where this is supposed to go are insane. How am I not supposed to get attached to the subject or the subjects family? I don't like this! This mission just isn't going to work! It's to long.' I thought as I got ready to meet Melissa in the diner. "What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself. I grabbed my room key from the counter by the sink and walked out of my room. I turned to my right to go down the stairs. I felt my heartbeat start to speed up a little bit. 'What is this feeling? Am I nervous? I can't be! I've never been nervous about anything. What has gotten into me?' I got to the bottom of the stairs and started to turn right to go to the diner when I heard a door open and heard a familiar voice say, "Mom! Stop worrying about me okay. I'm not leaving the hotel. I'll be in the diner for a couple of hours. I just want a change of scenery. I'll be back later. Bye."

By this time I had ducked back behind the doorframe. When she walked by, I reached my hand out and grabbed hers and pulled her into me. She let out a squeak and then looked up at me. Recognition filled her eyes and she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. "Shall I escort you to dinner?" I asked in my sweetest, most innocent voice.

"I suppose that would be alright." She answered in a breathy whisper. I grabbed her hand and we started to walk towards the diner. I could feel my heartbeat start to pick up again. 'Crap! I really need to get a grip. I will just tell her that it's best that we don't speak of it again. Yeah that should work! ' we walked into the diner and took a seat in a booth in the back. She sat down across from me and I immediately felt like puking. 'I'm so nervous! Okay. Calm down and say something.' "So what was your mom yelling at you for?"

"Oh, because I wanted to be 'alone' in a 'weird, dangerous, big city.' She was also worried that I was going to meet you again. I told her I wasn't, but look where I am and whom I'm talking to." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks. 'That makes her look even more beautiful.'

"Why doesn't she want you to see me?"

"Because you're a 'stranger' and I don't know you or what you might be after. I don't know why she would think you would want something." She said in an animated voice. I was starting to feel very uneasy. ' This conversation is getting in too deep. I better think of something to change the subject.' "Yeah. I don't know why she would think that." I looked to my left and saw that the waitress was coming. 'That was good timing.'

"Good evening. My name is Sarah. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked kindly.

"Yes. I would like a Mountain Dew please." Melissa asked kindly.

"I would like some green tea please." I answered smiling.

"Alright then. I'll be right back with that." She answered returning the smile. When she turned around and started to walk away. Melissa looked at me and commented, "I didn't know that you liked green tea."

"Yeah I have liked it my whole life. It was my mother's favorite drink. So I guess that's where I get it from." I replied. I'm sure that I probably had a far away look in my eyes when I brought up my mother.

"Oh. I take it that you are close to her?" She asked unknowing.

"Was. I was close to her. She passed away a few years back." I replied sadly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Kenji. I didn't know. How did she die?" She asked with sympathy and concern.

"From leopercy. My father gave it to her. So they are both dead now." I replied a little bitterly when I came to the part about my father. 'I hope she didn't notice my tone.'

"Oh. I see. How have you survived these years without them?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Well my father was never around so it wasn't too big a deal when he passed, but when my mom died . . . I cried for days. After that I moved in with my uncle Hiko. He has trained me in swordsmanship and . . . " 'Oh shit!!! I wasn't supposed to say that!'

"Wow! You know how to wield a sword? IN this day and age it's unheard of. Would you want to show me some time?" She asked excitedly. 'Wow she doesn't even think it's strange. Maybe I really will show her some time.'

"I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it." I answered in a joking voice. She reached over and slapped my arm playfully. The waitress came popping up to the table with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked in a bright voice.

"Uh. Yeah. I would like a chicken chef salad please." I heard Melissa's soft reply.

"I'll take a cheeseburger with french fries please." I replied kindly. The waitress nodded her head and walked back toward the kitchen. I looked back at Melissa and realized that she was staring at something behind me. She had a look of curiosity in her eyes. I slowly turned my head to see what she was looking at. When I saw what, she was looking at, I was instantly pissed to see Tsuji, one of my colleagues. I stood up and stalked to the door and walked to Tsuji and asked in dark voice, "What the hell are you doing here? You could ruin my cover."

"Don't worry for all she knows I'm just someone you know. I'm here to give you this." He replied casually extending his hand out to me. I looked down and saw a black envelope. I grabbed it from his hand and asked, "When?"

"Tonight. Have it done by midnight and make sure there are no mistakes."

"When have I ever made a mistake?" I asked venomously. He didn't answer me he just shrugged his shoulders and walked off. 'I hate that guy. I wonder who it is.' I opened up the envelope and looked at the name inside. 'What?!?!?! They want me to take him out already? I thought they would wait another year before they had me take him out. Oh well. I better get back to Melissa.' The name in the envelope was Dominique Ramirez. He is the guy in charge of Melissa's dad's company's stock.

"Sorry about that. He is another one of my colleagues. He just had a message for me from my boss." I said as I sat back down across from her.

"It's okay. Oh look, here comes our food." She said excitedly. 'She always seem to be in a good mood. It's such a nice change from what I'm used to. I feel at peace right now. I wonder how she is able to keep a smile on her face and be so cool with me even though she doesn't know much about me.'

"Thank you. This looks wonderful!" I heard Melissa exclaim.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No. I think this looks great." I heard her again 'wow. This is great! She is so amazing!'

"What are you thinking about?" I heard her ask in her beautiful, smooth voice.

"Uhh . . . Just some things . . . uhhh . . . honestly?"

"Yeah. Honestly."

"You." her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. She looked at me like I was crazy for thinking that.

"Wha . . . Wha . . . Why?" she asked in a stunned voice.

"Well because, like I said before, your beautiful. On top of that your kind, caring, and sweet." I replied while looking into her eyes.

"Oh . . . Well uh . . . thank you." She said with a blush. "...So would you please tell me what you can about earlier." 'Oh great. Well I guess she was going to bring it up sooner or later.'

Well . . . The business I work for has many branches and is really important for Japan's economy. Right now we are in the middle of a business deal that should open up our business to the U.S. It is a very important project."

"Wow. I didn't realize that you were from Japan." She said in a shocked voice.

"Oh. Well I guess that it has just never come up yet. Where are you from?"

"From Lisco, NE, but your getting sidetracked. What does this have to do with that guy that came in your room earlier?"

"Well as you know, in any business, there is competition. Well apparently something went wrong when he went to talk to them."

"Why would they beat him though? And if they did, why wouldn't he go to the police?"

"This si the part that I really am not allowed to talk about. I want to tell you, but if I did I would ruin everything. At this point all information is private."

"Oh. This sucks. When are you going to be able to tell me?" she asked almost begging.

"Well . . . I'm not sure. I hope soon. I'm usually good at not wanting to tell people, but with you it's different. I want to be completely open with you, but right now I can't."

"I suppose I will live. I just really want to know . I'll wait for as long as I have to. " she replied with a confident smile.

"Thank you for understanding, and I'm sorry." I replied returning her smile with a sad smile.

"It's okay. Like I said, I will wait til you can tell me. Well how is your cheeseburger?" She asked. I looked down to realize that neither of us had really touched our food.

"Well as you can see, I really haven't eaten much." I answered with a chuckle.

"Oh . . . I suppose your right." She answered giggling. The rest of the dinner was spent in companionable silence. Five minutes later I looked up and saw the waitress approaching our table.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked kindly.

"No, I think this will be all . Thank you." I replied. As she walked by, she dropped an envelope in my lap that said, 'Don't let the girl see this." ' That's strange.'

"What's wrong?" I heard Melissa ask. I looked up and just smiled and said, "Nothing. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Okay I'll go sign the ticket and then I'll meet you by the door."

"No. I'll take care of it." I insisted.

"Are you sure?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yes of course. I'll meet you by the door okay?"

"Okay." She answered as she started walking towards the door.

'Wow I had no idea that he did that for a living. On top of that he's from Japan. My family has always teased me by saying that I was going to marry a Japanese guy.' I thought with a slight blush.

"What are you blushing about?" I heard a silky voice say from behind me.

"Uh . . . Nothing Kenji. Nothing at all." I lied with a smile.

"Okay. I don't believe you though, that I don't." 'He's using that weird thing at the end again. I wonder why he does that.'

"Well that's to bad," I said with a giggle, "because I'm not going to tell you." I looked at him with a look of mischief in my eyes.

"Oh really now?" he replied as he seemed to just appear in front of me with his arms wrapped around me. I began to blush again this time a darker red. "Are you getting flustered?"

"Na . . . na . . . NO! Why . . . would I . . . be flustered?" I asked in a shy voice.

"Oh I don't know maybe because I'm really close to you and I'm about to kiss you." He said mischievously as he brought his lips closer to mine.

"MELISSA KAY JOHNSON!!!!!! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!" I heard my mom's voice boom out at me.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go." I said in a hurried whisper. "Are you going to be busy later?"

"Probably not. Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because I'm going to try to come see you later."

"Okay. My door is always open." he said with a smile. I turned and ran towards my mom. She had a huge frown on her face. 'I'm in for it now.' She grabbed my wrist and started dragging me toward our room.

"So what the hell do you think you were doing with that boy? You were way to close to him." She said angrily.

"He is a friend of mine! You know what? You have no right to judge someone you have never met!" I replied through gritted teeth.

" How can he be your friend when you have just met? You are being very naive Melissa." She answered in an angry rush. She opened the door to our room and dragged me in behind her. I pulled my wrist out of her grip and angrily went to my bed and grabbed my ipod. My mom stalked over to me and ripped it out of my grip and yelled., "Don't you dare ignore me when I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Your not talking. Your yelling." I answered quietly.

"I am not!" She hollered back.

"Whatever." I replied cooly. I grabbed my ipod from my mom's hand and I started walking to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" she yelled.

"For a walk! By myself!" I yelled back.

"No your not!" I didn't answer I just stormed out the door. I headed to the stairs to go down to the pool area. 'I can't stand that women! Why does she have to be like that? I hate that women!' I walked into the pool area and sat down on a lounge chair. I put the headphones on and cranked up Evanescence's Tourniquet. I shut my eyes and started singing in my head:

_ 'I tried to kill my pain . . . but only brought more . . . I lay dying . . . and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal . . . I'm dying . . . Praying . . . Bleeding . . . and screaming . . . Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?...My God, my tourniquet . . . return to me salvation . . . ' _

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Kenji staring down at me with a worried expression. I took off my headphones and said, "I'm okay Kenji. I'm just a little pissed off right now."

"I see. Do you need some where to stay for awhile where your mom can't find you?" he asked curiously.

"I would really appreciate it." I replied with a smile. He grabbed my hand and started leading me to his room on the third floor. We walked up the stairs in silence. When we get to his door he hands me an extra key of his and says, "Go ahead and go in without me. I have some business that I have to attend to. Okay?"

"Yes that is fine, but how long will you be gone. I don't like staying by myself in a weird place for very long." I replied curiously.

"I shouldn't be more than an hour. I hope that it isn't to long for you to be by yourself in my room." he answered worriedly.

"No I should be just fine for an hour. Thank you so much for letting me stay here even though your not going to be here for awhile." I replied gratefully.

"I will be back soon. I promise." Kenji said with conviction. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I melted into his warmth and well-toned body. He pulled away from me just enough to give me a quick passionate kiss. He then once again pulled me back into a hug and that's when I felt something hard hit my hip. I gently pulled away and looked down to see that he had his sword with him. "Kenji?"

"Yes Melissa?" he asked in a passionate voice.

"Why are you carrying your sword? Isn't it more of a sport today then a weapon?" I asked a little worried about why he would be carrying it.

"It is just an old custom for our company is all. Afer all, our ancestors came from a line of Samurai." He explained in a calm voice. "I must go now or else I will be late. I will be back soon."

"That's true. Okay. I will be waiting." I replied a little breathlessly. He slowly pulled away and turned and started to walk away from me to go down the stairs. 'I'll miss you.' I thought to myself. I then put the key into the lock and opened the door. I walked inside and looked around. 'This will be only the second time that I have been in his room.' I walked over to his bed that was now made and sat down on it. This whole room smelled like him.It smelled like a wood mixed with spice smell. It was very comforting. I laid down then and I felt myself relax and start to drift off. 'This is so nice. I can't . . . believe that he . . . is letting me . . . stay in here without him . . . ' That's when I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me awake. I started to open my eyes a little irritated that I had been woken up by Kenji, but when I looked up to yell at him I was looking into the face of a stranger.

**A/N: Hehehe. I'm sorry I couldn't resist a cliffhanger. However, I have decided that until people start to review that I will assume that this story isn't worth my time and that I must not be that great a writer. If I don't get any reviews I will quite posting and delete this story. Now don't get me wrong I will finish the story I just won't be posting it online. Thank you and I hope that i get some reviews.**


	5. Let Me Stay

**A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to write and get posted (not that anyone cares) i have been very busy with school, work, and trying to find a college. Well this is longer than usual and i hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenji or Kenshin Himura.**

**Let Me Stay**

'I have got to hurry.' I thought as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. 'I don't want to be late getting back. She looked pretty upset. I wonder what her mom said this time. 'I came to a stop in front of the Line Technology business building. Line Technology is one of the biggest competitors against Kodji's company. The more head people we take out here, the sooner this company will go out of business. 'He is supposed to be on the 12th floor in the office that is in the middle window of the building. I leapt from the roof top I was on and onto Line Technology's roof. I stealthily made my way to the roof door. I snuck in and quickly but quieted make my way down the stair case clinging to the shadows. 'This is a 20 story building so I need to go down 8 flights of stairs. Okay this is going to be easy. He should be the only one in the building right now however; I need to keep my guard up.' I thought. When I got to the twelfth floor, I snuck to the outside of his office door. I was about to enter when I heard voices inside the room. I stopped and stared to listen. "I think that Japanese business, Kodo Electronics, is rising too fast. If we're not careful their going to put us out of business before we even get the chance to enjoy being on top." I heard a voice say.

"I understand your concern Dominique, but they wouldn't try anything illegal. After all they do want to look good to the American consumers. So we have nothing to worry about." I heard the other man reply. 'He's stupid. Well I guess I'll just take him out as well.' I thought as I threw the door open.

"Who are you?" I heard the terrified question from Dominique.

"You won't be alive long enough to remember," I replied in a cold unfeeling voice. I pulled my sword out as I leapt into the air and swung it down diagonally. I heard the gurgling he made as he fell to the ground with a thump. I slowly turned to face the other man. He was on his knees looking at me with utter terror. "Please! Spare me! I'll do what ever you ask of me!"

A swift "NO!" was all I said before I took his head off. 'well that's done. I better get cleaned up and head back. I ran back up the stairs to the rooftop and leapt back over to the side of the street. I leapt rooftop to rooftop until I came to the rooftop of my friend's apartment where I often clean up. 'I'm sure that Hiroshi won't mind.' I snuck into the building through the rooftop door and I carefully made my way to his room at the end of the hallway on the first floor. When I came to his door I noiselessly opened it. I walked in and I called out," Hiroshi? Are you here? It's me, Kenji."

"Hey man! What are you doing here?" I heard him ask from my left.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and I thought that I would just stop by and say hi." I grinned as I walked toward where his voice came from. "Do you mind if I showered off here?" I asked as I came around the corner to see him sitting in his office.

"Not at all, but why can't you do it at your room?" He asked with a questioning yet knowing look on his face.

"I can't." I replied simply and indifferently.

"And why not?" Hiroshi asked with a suspicious, but curious look.

I have a young lady waiting for me there." I saw him get a huge smirk on his face and I instantly defended myself and said defensively, "Not for that reason! GEEEZZ!!!"

"Sure, sure." He answered with a chuckle. "Well you better not keep her waiting then. You know here everything is at. Help yourself to whatever you need." He said with an implied meaning.

"Thank you." I answered in a cool voice with a slight smile. I then bowed slightly and left the same way I came. I went down the hallway that was before me and I turned at the third door to my right. I walked into the bathroom, turned on the light, shut and locked the door behind me. The bathroom was as big as a master bedroom would have been. In the far right corner there was a Jacuzzi with a T.V. and surround sound system in it. In the left corner was a huge shower. "I don't even want to know what he has done in here…" I thought out loud. Directly to my right was a huge vanity with a stool in front of it. The mirror was as big as the vanity, but above the mirror were small elegant light fixtures. I let my katana down beside the vanity and started to undress. I placed each article of clothing down on the vanity in an orderly fashion. Then I quickly pulled my hair out and grabbed a towel off of the rack that was across from the vanity. I then walked over to the shower and turned it on. I set the towel on the floor while I was waiting for the water to heat up.

'I need to hurry.' I thought as I jumped into the shower. I walked underneath the stream of steaming hot water with my eyes shut and I let the water rinse off the blood of the two men. 'I don't feel any regret for what I have done tonight or any other night, but I fear that I soon will. With Melissa around it is hard for me to feel right with murdering people. I'm sure that it will catch up with me sooner or later, but for now I must concentrate.' I turned around and grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into the roots of my hair quickly. I then rinsed it out. I reached down and grabbed the conditioner and rubbed it into my ends and rinsed it out. Last I washed my body.

'I'm going to be at least a half hour late. I hope she doesn't worry to much.' I rinsed off for the last time. Then I climbed out of the shower and grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around my waist. I walked to the door and opened it to cross the hall to the guest bedroom. I entered the room then shut the door behind me. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of black baggy jeans and a white wife beater. I also grabbed a pair of black socks, black Etnies and a big black bag. I laid everything down on the bed and was about to start dressing when I realized that I forgot to grab my bozers and a jacket. So I hurried back into the closet and grabbed said items. I hurried back to the bed and quickly got dressed. I grabbed the jacket and bag and ran back into the bathroom and grabbing my Hamaka and Kanata and threw them into the bag. I set the bag and jacket on the floor while I quickly put some old spice deodorant and Tommy Bahamas' cologne on. Then I pulled my hair back up into a high pony tail then bent down and threw the jacket on and swung the bag over my shoulder. I hurried out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the living room and hollered, "Thank you Hiroshi! I'll talk to you later!"

"Okay man! Don't have to much fun with your women!" He hollered back. "Why does everyone think that I have feelings for her?" 'Because maybe you do!' a voice inside my head answered. 'No I don't! Do I?' I didn't have a reply, but deep down inside I knew the truth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're not Kenji!" I yelled while trying to move away from his outstretched hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh no. The better question is why are YOU here?" I heard the man's drawling voice ask. He crawled up onto the bed and reached for me again. I jumped off and spat, "It's none of your business!" I started to run toward the door, the man was right behind me. I was just about to the door when my right arm was caught mercilessly. His grip was bruising.

"Let me go!" I shouted as he yanked me back toward the living room area.

"No. You can't leave until I speak with Mr. Himura." He replied in a dark voice. He flashed his dark green eyes at me. I froze instantly. 'They are so terrifying!' It's obvious to me that Mr. Himura hasn't shown you his killer's eyes before. What a weakling! Just like his father!" I looked at him incredulously.

"What are you talking about?" I stuttered.

"Oh I see that he hasn't told you about his famous father Kenshin Himura. It's a shame really. His father started out a lot like Kenji, except he was a lot more talented. He killed without a second thought until he accidentally murdered his first wife Tomoe. Then he turned into what I would like to call a dumb ass!" He explained. I jerked my arm away and walked over to the couch and sat down 'Why would they kill? Kenji please hurry back!' He started to walk towards me and I shouted. "Don't come any closer! If you touch me Kenji will make you pay dearly!"

"Oh? And what makes you think that?" he asked in a mocking voice while still approaching.

"Because he loves m…….." He cut me off and cackled, "LOVE?!?! You think he LOVES YOU?!?!?" He started laughing.

"I know he does! So stop laughing!" I screamed at him, but instead of shutting up he laughed harder. I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my head in the air defiantly. Then I heard the door open. I jumped up and started to run to it, but the man caught me by the arm and wouldn't let me pass. "Let me go you asshole!"

"I don't think so little girl!" He jeered at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" I heard Kenji's pissed off voice yell. He was now fully in the room and he looked infuriated.

"Well you see I found this bitch sleeping on your bed so I thought that I should find out why she was here." I heard him say in his disgusting voice.

"Get out." Kenji said in a low dangerous voice that was barely audible.

"But Mr. Himura?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"JUST GET OUT NOW!" Kenji yelled.

"Of course sir. As you wish." He said taken aback and a little hurt. He let go of my arm and stormed out the door. I slumped to the floor in shock.

"Melissa." I heard Kenji say tensely above me, but I couldn't look up. I suddenly realized I was trembling. I heard Kenji kneel down beside me. "Melissa, please look at me." I heard him ask sadly but sternly. I looked up slowly, starting at his knees then moved up as slow as I could to his abdomen then up to his toned chest, next his neck, his lips, his lips, his nose, and last his eyes. They were violet mixed with amber. I tried to look away again, but his hands cupped my face in an instant and forced me to look at him. "Melissa?...are you ok?" then I fell into his chest crying. I felt him wrap his arms around me and say "Shhh. It will be okay I promise. I'm sorry for scaring you and I'm sorry that creep found a way in." He squeezed me tighter and closer to his chest as he rested his head on mine. "Shhh" I heard him coax. My tears started to slow and I cuddled into him. I felt him move his left arm, when I looked at him to see what was wrong I got lifted off the ground in one smooth movement. He looked back down at me and smiled while he walked over to his bed and laid me down on it. He kissed me on the forehead then walked into his bathroom.

I sat up in the bed and wiped my tears away. Then I stood up and pulled the covers back and lay back down and covered myself up. I heard him start the water and heard him splash it. After that I could hear him yelling and hitting the wall. I rolled over on my side away from the bathroom and started to silently cry again. After a little while I heard silence from the bathroom. Then I heard him open up the door. I listened as he walked to the other side of the bed, felt him lift up the covers and slip in beside me. Soon after, I felt him lay one hand on my waist and the other brushing my tears away.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't myself." I heard him say sadly. "Please stop crying… I hate seeing you like this. Melissa…Please look at me." I opened my swollen, wet eyes and hesitantly looked at him.

"Kami…I really scared you bad didn't I?" I heard his sorrow filled voice say. He let me go and sat up on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. "I'm really so sorry." I gathered my courage and crawled across the bed, sat behinds him and started to rub his back. Then I whispered in his ear, "It's okay. I'm Okay." I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you Kenji." Right after I said that I felt him go completely still. I got up and kneeled in front of him on the floor and looked him in the eyes. "What's wrong?...Huh?!?!" I gasped. I saw tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why are you crying?" He opened his eyes and looked at me and game a sad smile. "Because you love me." Confused I was just about to ask him why when he explained, "Melissa… I do a lot of bad things… things that damage the soul, mind, and body. It's … so hard to believe…" he paused for a moment to steady his voice. "to believe that… someone could love…a man…like me…" he put his head in his hand again and started to sob.

"Kenji?" I asked concerned. I waited until he looked back up at me. "I know and I don't care what you have done and what you are doing because it's true. Kenji… I truly have fallen in love with you. I want to stay with you forever!" Then I flung myself into his chest and threw my arms around his waist. Shortly after, Kenji stood up. I looked into his eyes with confusion. Then he said in a monotone voice, "Go back to your room!"

I stood up and put my hands on both his shoulders and looked into his eyes and said in a pleading voice, "Please Kenji! Don't push me away like this. I don't want to go back to my parents… I want to stay with you! I…"

"NO!" I heard him yell at me as he refused eye contact. "I won't let you ruin your happiness for me! I won't allow it!"

"I'm not going to leave you Kenji! We are leaving tomorrow… I want to spend this last night here with you… not alone in my parent's bedroom… Please just let me stay with you…Please…" I had started off yelling, but by the end I was practically begging and crying. I brought my hands to rest on his cheeks and continued to try to look him in the eyes. After what felt like forever he looked into my eyes with a deep sorrow that I couldn't understand. I didn't know what to say so I leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss. I was discouraged when he didn't respond right away, but right as I was about to pull, he crushed his lips to mine and wrapped his arms around me. I held onto him tighter. That's when I was lifted up into his arms, while we were still kissing and he laid me down on the bed with him on top of me. Then he started kissing on my neck, down to my collarbone. I moaned and I put my hands in his hair and tugged on it. Then he looked me in the eyes and smiled. I smiled back and laid a hand on his cheek again.

"I don't understand you sometimes." He said with love. "You refuse to leave me even though you know that I'm a murder…why?" I smiled at him and said lovingly, "Because I love you Kenji. You are everything that I could have asked for in a man. Please don't push me away." I saw tears starting to form in his eyes so I reached my other hand up and placed it on his other cheek. "Shh. Please don't cry. Shh." Then he laid his head on my chest and snuggled in. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. I could feel the wetness on my shirt from his tears. "Shh…It's ok…Shh." To be honest his behavior was starting to scare me. He never got this emotional before. After awhile he lifted himself off of me and lad down beside me. He looked at me and opened up his arms to me. I smiled happily as I lifted myself up, laid my head on his chest and snuggled into him. He held me tight as we fell asleep together.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! I don't know how long it will be until i post again, but until then, have a great time doing what you do best and please please please review i want to know how well i'm doing.**


End file.
